


Getting Used to a Family of Eight

by Androids_in_Metropolis



Series: Maximoff/Barton Family Relations ft. Auntie Nat [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: British English, F/M, Familial Love, Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, Natasha as auntie, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Team Family, intro to my au, young maximoffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 11:03:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4826678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Androids_in_Metropolis/pseuds/Androids_in_Metropolis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short and comprehensive introduction to my WIP series about the Barton/Maximoff relations. </p>
<p>Pietro lives, and Clint takes both twins into his home as his fourth and fifth children respectively.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Used to a Family of Eight

Barton had taken the twins in after the battle at Sokovia. It was clear that they couldn’t be allowed to stay there alone, as they had asked. When further investigation was put into their ages the Avengers were shocked to find they were in their early teens, 16 most likely, and most certainly not of any sort of legal age to be allowed to live by themselves. 

The Barton’s had volunteered to be the foster parents of the twins, and after a short legal battle with the Sokovian government over their rights and birth certificates and all other such legal matters Clint grudgingly took them home, not sure whether Laura would be up for the challenge of two teens. It was out of the question that they stay with any of the other Avengers; Clint had long since determined that his family was the only one suitable for children. Natasha would be a close second, but she was a bit of a mess after the battle, staying with the Bartons a lot of the time herself. 

When the papers were handed over it was found that both twins had just had their sixteenth birthdays, and now, five months later were still just children. Clint had taken them home, glad that Laura was okay with the whole thing and more than a little shaken up after the court proceedings and the new findings about the twins that had been divulged through court order; They were so young. They had been registered as runaways since they were ten, when their parents had died in an attack from Russia. Pietro had asthma (something Clint had not been expecting at all), Wanda was prone to night terrors which, because of her powers, were actually quite dangerous. Both of them had been raised by Russian/Sokovian parents in a poor part of the small country, and both had learned to take care of themselves over the years. That last fact broke Clint’s heart, and he found himself almost forgiving the speedster for being as arrogant as he was. After all, he had a right to it; He had raised himself and his younger twin. 

Now that they lived together Clint was surprised at how independent the twins still insisted on being, though they now had people willing to take care of them; Wanting to, in fact. Laura would ask for their help making dinner and find it made twenty minutes later, or Clint would ask for some help around the farm and find it done by the time he got dressed to go out. Though they tried to explain being a child to the two many a time, even asking their own children, Lily and Jacob for help, it never seemed to sink it. 

The two called the Barton’s Mama and Papa, seemingly out of respect. Clint had done some research on one of his many trips to Sokovia (he seemed to be the Avenger of choice, now, to go there and help clean things up) and found that it was more an honorary term, and that the twins might not think of him as a parent at all. 

He and Laura spent most of their energy over the five months of court battles, legal issues, and immigration work making the twins feel at home, making them part of the family. Though Pietro was still an arrogant prick, and Wanda was a temptress, small changes to the twins behavior seemed to solidify what Clint and Laura had hoped for; They were becoming part of the family. 

Pietro and Wanda were more older siblings to the Barton children than Clint had ever hoped they could be, taking them with them wherever they went and fighting with them and giving them little presents and waking up in the night when a little hand would tug at their shirt sleeves begging for 3am attention. Pietro was very good with the two younger children, already accustomed to taking care of little ones. He and Nathaniel seemed to have some kind of deeper understanding of each other, able to sit in silence for hours together. He did Lily’s hair and taught her to make pasta and took her out for walks. Jacob was his reading buddy, and the two made routine trips to the library. 

Wanda on the other hand seemed to bring out the noise in the children, teaching Jacob and Lily self defense and tree climbing and beach combing. She had Nathanial decidedly didn’t get on; Her very presence seemingly enough to bring the youngest Barton to tears on more than one occasion. She didn’t really mind; Babies weren’t her thing. She fingered it (she called him ‘it’) would grow up some day and be a human she could get on with. 

Laura soon gained the trust of both twins, fast becoming the closest thing to a mom they had ever had, holding their little confidences with utmost care. She listened to stories about their childhood without interrupting, always ready to kiss and cuddle when the stories brought one or both of the twins to tears. 

Clint had to try harder, being seen as more a leader than a dad, but by the end of the trial five months the three were thick as thieves, and he had gained the trust of both the young Sokovians. 

Natasha was close with both children as well, calling them her ‘Bartimoffs’, managing to enrage and endear both of them at the same time. She was everything an aunt could be to the five Barton children, teaching them everything she hadn’t had a chance to learn about being a child and keeping all the adult worries she could out of their little lives. If the Barton’s fought, which happened very rarely, she would get all five children out of the house, bringing them for ice cream or a movie or a trip to the mall; Anything to keep the reality of adult life from them. The three youngest children were yet too young to even understand what was happening when things went wrong at the farm, but Natasha could read the discomfort of the older two rolling of of them in waves when they were caught in crossfire between the eldest Barton residents. 

She soon became as close as she had ever been to anyone with the children, even more so than before the war. ‘Auntie’ Nat was as common a name in their vocabularies as their own, a new bedroom even being added on for her because she was there with such frequency that a guest room seemed too impersonal, according to Laura.

Laura didn’t know what she would do without the reprieve Nat offered her, giving her a much needed break from all the children. When Clint was home they were with each other 24/7 and and he was home with more and more frequency, and with that came more and more familial hate. 

Fights between Pietro and Clint became commonplace, both too stubborn to let the other in, but if something ever happened endangering the other whichever was not in eminent danger was the closest confidant; When Pietro had fallen into the river off her horse, apparently passed out, Laura didn’t think she had ever seen the man move so quickly. When Clint had had a common cold Pietro had been scared out of his mind, unable to sit still, sick with worry. Luara found it very sweet, though a little bit infuriating, finding herself mediating many a fight she would end by shouting ‘You love each other, kiss and makeup,’ before storming out of the room, only to find the two planted on the couch and enjoying a football match an hour later. 

Things were going very well for the Maximoff/Barton clan, that was more than certain. 

Oh, but calm seas only last so long.

**Author's Note:**

> Please review!!! :)   
> It would mean a lot to me. I've had this idea stewing for a long time now.   
> Loosely based on my own sprawling, crazy family of adopted siblings, aunts, uncles, and everything in between :)


End file.
